FROM NERD TO BECOME SUPERMODEL
by HZTFANBOY
Summary: Tao yang culun harus menjadi korban bullyan teman-temannya akibat perbuatan jessica, kris dan teman-temannya. bagaimana jika mereka bertemu lagi?apakah tao akan membalas perbuatan kris? TAORIS/KRISTAO SLIGHT CHANBAEK & HUNHAN.
1. Chapter 1

**FROM NERD TO BECOME SUPERMODEL**

CAST:

TAO, KRIS, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN, SEHUN, LUHAN, SUHO, XIUMIN, SIWON, JESSICA JUNG DLL

GENRE:

ANGST/COMFORT, FLUFF

"tao makannya jangan berantakan gitu dong" kata Siwon sembari membersihkan serpihan makanan di bibir tao.

Pertemanan Tao dan Siwon sangatlah dekat. Siwon adalah _Student Council_ di sekolahnya dimana Tao juga bersekolah disana. Ayah keduanya bersahabat sejak kuliah dan bahkan kedua perusahaan ayahnya mengerjakan proyek besar bersama-sama. Siwon yang populer dan tampan dimana membuat semua mata siswi di sekolahnya tidak akan mau menyia-nyiakannya.

Semenjak kedatangan Tao di sekolahnya sebagai junior, Siwon menjadi sangat protektif dan dekat dengan Tao. Siwon berjanji akan selalu melindungi Tao dimanapun kan kapanpun. Tao yang notabennya anak tunggal di keluarganya sangat senang memiliki sosok Siwon yang sebagai guardian untuknya. Sejak kecil Siwon selalu menolongnya dari mengerjakan PR, menolongnya saat dibully, menemaninya bermain sampai terkadang mengantar jemput Tao latihan wushu.

Ketika Tao masuk SMA dan kedekatannya dengan Siwon tidak terbendung lagi, banyak sosok siswi yang menatapnya tajam dan sinis. Mereka sama sekali tidak suka sosok sempurna Siwon yang dekat dengan anak manja seperti tao. Mereka menilai tao tak hayal anak manja yang lemah dan suka merengek demi perhatian Choi Siwon. Hal ini sangat tidak disukai terutama oleh seorang sosok yaitu Jung Jessica.

Jessica adalah asisten di student council. 1 tahun pertama bersama dengan Choi Siwon sangat membuatnya bahagia karena sosok gentle seorang Siwon yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Akan tetapi perhatian Siwon yang selama ini untuknya menjadi berubah sejak kemunculan sosok Tao. Hal ini yang tidak bisa ia biarkan karena sangat membuatnya panas akan rasa cemburu. Akhirnya dia merencanakan sesuatu agar Siwon dapat kembali padanya.

"ayolah Kris… tolong jiejie ne?" rengek Jessica sejak kepulangan adiknya yang juga merupakan satu sekolah dengannya.

"males jie. Masa kamu nyuruh aku pdkt sama anak culun"

"jiejie ga tau harus gimana lagi Kris! Hanya kamu harapan jiejie. Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu terus kamu permalukan dia di depan banyak orang. Supaya dia sadar diri, dia sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan siapapun!"

"melihat gayanya aja aku sudah mau muntah jie. Berpakaian lengkap, kemeja dikancing sampai atas, lalu baju dimasukan ke dalam celana, berkacamata pula! Bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan orang begitu, meskipun ini pura-pura"

"ayolah Kris… kamu tidak perlu lama-lama pacaran dengannya. Cukup paling lama seminggu aja oke? Yang penting buat dia percaya dan cinta sama kamu lalu kamu tinggalkan dia" "jie jie akan beri APAPUN yang kamu mau..gimana?" lanjutnya

"seriously? Everything?"

"yes! Everything..as long as my Choi Siwon come back to me"

"Ok. Aku mau sneaker yang limited edition and new iphone. Deal?"

"that's easy.. OK DEAL" merekapun berjabat tangan

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA DI PERPUSTAKAAN**

"tao aku akan cari bukunya di sebalah sana. Kamu cari disini ya?"

"oke baekki hyung"

Tao kembali mencari buku atronomi yang dibutuhkan untuk kepelruan tugasnya, namun tak lama ada sosok yang mendekatinya.

"ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"eh?" setelah tao menengok kea rah sumber suara terlihat sosok tinggi berambut pirang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"aku sedang mencari buku astronomi Kris ge.."

"eh? Kau tau namaku?" Tanya Kris dan tao hanya mengangguk

Tentu Tao tahu siapa Kris, meskipun di sekolah ini siwon sangatlah populer tapi kris juga. Dia sangat populer di kalangan para wanita juga karena sosoknya yang tampan dan pandai dalam berbagai sport terutama basket. Baru saja beberapa minggu masuk eskul basket, dia langsung dipercaya menjadi kapten. Jadi tentu saja Tao tau. Sayangnya sosok populer kris berbeda dengan siwon. Siwon yang gentle terhadap semua orang dan menghormati perempuan tapi Kris justru bolak-balik menyakiti hati ratusan perempuan. Dia suka berganti-ganti cewek untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan putus hanya dalam sebulan.

"kamu cari buku apa?" Tanya Kris menghentikan lamunan tao

"buku astronomi untuk tugas"

"kalo tidak salah di rak ini tapi diatas sana"

"tao tidak sampai ge.."

"baiklah akan aku bantu" kata Kris dan mencoba mengambil buku yang letaknya di rak atas.

"yang ini?"

"oh iya benar. Terima kasih ge"

"tapi itu tidak gratis tao" kata Kris dengan seringainya

"maksud gege?"

"bagiamana kalau pulang sekolah kita makan siang?" ajak Kris.

"eh? Makan siang?"

"iya makan siang. Habis pulang sekolah. Gimana?"

"baiklah.."

"oke tunggu aku diparkiran ya, kita akan makan siang. Bye" krispun meninggalkan tao yang masih termenung kebingungan. _'Seorang kris mengajakku makan siang?'_ batinnya dalam hati

 **SKIP TIME**

"hyung kita ke mall yuk?"

"iya hyung kita main bowling yuk?"

"sorry sehun, chan. Aku ada urusan"

"urusan apa hyung? Apa ini cewek baru lagi?"

"bukan cewek sih. Tapi aku lagi berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi, jelasnya akan aku lanjutkan besok di sekolah. Aku duluan. Bye"

"eh aneh banget itu orang. Tapi maksudnya bukan cewek? Apa ya?"

"ga tau ah yeol. Aku juga pusing, ayo kita susul suho hyung terus kita bertiga aja main bowlingnya"

Sampai di parkiran terlihat sosok anak berkacamata sedang menunggu kedatangan Kris.

"maaf lama. Apa kau dari tadi menunggu?"

"tidak kok. Aku baru datang"

"baiklah ayo masuk mobil"

Di perjalanan keduanya saling diam tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Ini adalah pertaa kali bagi tao jalan bersama seorang cowo selain Siwon dan adiknya. Begitupun juga Kris, dia pernah sekali menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki saat SMP hanya untuk iseng tapi hanya bertahan 2 hari karena menurutnya _"gay is not my style"._ Dia bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana, apalagi cowo yang satu ini culun dan mungkin sangat kutu buku. Mana tau kris tentang hal-hal seperti itu?

"kamu dan siwon bersaudara?" Tanya Kris mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"bukan. Aku dan siwon hanya bertetangga dari kecil"

 _"jadi benar siwon suka sama anak ini? Benar-benar selera rendahan"_

"kita akan makan dimana ge?"

"café kesukaan aku. Tempatnya enak dan makanannya enak" Tao hanya mengangguk.

 _"akan aku cari café yang jauh dari sini dan bukan tempat tongkronganku. Bisa malu aku kalau salah satu kenalanku melihat aku sedang berkencan dengan si culun ini"_

Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, keduanya turun dan segera mencari tepat duduk kosong. Setelah memesan makanan suasana anehpun kembali tejadi.

"kenapa gege mengajakku makan siang?"

"um.. kepengen aja. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, dari dulu ingin mendekatimu tapi ragu karena kupikir siwon adalah pacarmu" kata siwon yang sebenarnya sedang berbohong.

"eh? Siwon hyung bukan pacarku kok ge"

"syukurlah kalo begitu"

"kenapa syukur ge?" Tanya tao penasaran. _'benar-benar anak yang polos. Aku harus lebih agresif lagi dengannya"_ batin Kris.

"berarti kamu belum dimiliki siapa-siapa. Jadi aku bersyukur akan hal itu" kata Kris sambil tersenyum dan berhasil membuat tao merona merah.

"kamu kenapa panggil aku ge? Kita kan seumuran. Tidak usah formal denganku"

"uumm… sebenarnya aku 1 tahun lebih muda dari gege"

"lebih muda? Emangnya kamu tau tanggal lahirku?" Tanya Kris dengan tawa kecilnya

"6 november 1990" kemudian Kris terdiam.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"semua orang di sekolah tau itu gege. Gege kan sangat populer. Waktu ulang tahun gege kemarin ratusan kado ada di loker gege kan? Jadi aku ingat saja hehe" kata tao

 _"sepertinya dia sedikit suka dengaku. Akan menjadi lebih mudah bagiku mendekatinya."_ Batin Kris.

"kalau kau lebih muda dariku berarti kamu loncat 1 tahun dari kelas yang seharusnya?" Zitao hanya mengangguk dan Kris mengetahui bahwa anak didepannya merupakan anak yang cerdas.

Setelah percakapan demi percapakan berlalu dan makanan yang mereka pesan telah datang dan segera melahapnya. Selesai makan, Krispun mengantar tao kembali ke rumahnya.

"terimaksih untuk hari ini. Aku ingin semenjak hari ini kita bisa jadi dekat di sekolah maupun luar sekolah. Oke?"

"baiklah kris ge. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya?" Kris hanya mengangguk dan Tao keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hari demi hari dilalu Kris dan Tao yang semakin dekat. Bahkan Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah mengetahui rencana Kris. Awalnya mereka sangat heran dengan Kris. Bagaimana mr perfect sepertinya mau dekat-dekat dengan Tao yang culun itu. Setelah Kris menjelaskan bahwa ada imbalan dalam rencana tersebut, Chanyeol dan Sehunpun mendukung dan membantunya.

Hari ini sudah hari kelima dalam rencana Kris mendekati zitao. Sekarang zitao berada di tengah-tengah lapangan basket untuk belajar bermain basket. Tao tidak mengetahu cara bermain basket yang benar, bahkan ini pertama kali baginya. Tao hanya mengetaui wushu karena orangtuanya memasukan dirinya ke kelas wushu semenjak umur 7 tahun.

Setelah mengajari tao beberapa teknik basket kemudian Sehun dan Chanyeol mengajak tao bermain. Selama permainan sehun dan chanyeol terlihat sangat serius, sehingga ketika melempar dan merebut bola dari tao mereka melakukannya dengan kasar hingga melukai tao. Kris yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan bangga kalau teman-temannya melakukannya dengan baik.

Tao merasa kesakitan saat bermain bola basket, akan tetapi dia mencoba menahannya karena tidak ingin terlihat lemah apalagi mereka adalah teman-teman baru tao. Dia tidak bisa merengek dengan mereka seperti halnya yang dia lakukan ke siwon dan baekhyun sahabatnya. Ketika tao sudah sangat lelah dan lecet di sekujur tubuhnya dia merebahkan dirinya di tengha lapangan. Kris yang melihatnya, segera mendekatinya dan tidur bersebalahan dengannya.

"capek?" Tanya Kris

"iya ge.." jawab tao sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"kau hebat dan kuat tao. Baru beberapa teknik yang kuajari dan kamu sudah bisa bermain sangat baik"

"hehe. Mungkin karena yang mengajariku adalah kapten paling hebat di dunia" kata Tao.

"umm.. tao? Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kris sambil melihat kea rah wajah tao.

Tao yang kaget mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Kris hanya bisa menegok dan melototkan matanya tidak percaya.

"a..apa ge? Apa tao tidak salah dengar?" Tanya tao memastikan.

"tidak tao. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Aku memperhatikanmu, dan semenjak beberapa hari ini aku semakin menyukaimu. Jadi… jadilah pacarku?" Tanya Kris lagi sambil mengenggam tangan tao.

"aku…ma..mau ge.." jawab tao.

"benarkah?" tao hanya mengangguk

CUP

Kris mengecup cepat bibir tipis tao dan tersenyum. "terimakasih tao" Kris kemudian memeluk tao dengan erat dengan menindih tubuh tao di tengah lapangan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat adegan tersebut di pinggir lapangan menjadi sangat heboh dan berteriak mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua pasangan baru itu, meskipun mereka tau ini semua hanya pura-pura.

 **DI RUMAH KRIS**

"cuih benar-benar menjijikan! Apa benar-benar tadi aku mencium bibirnya?" kata kris sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya.

"SANGAT JELAS HYUNG. BAHKAN KITA BERDUA MEREKAMNYA. HAHA" Ketawa Chanyeol dan sehun menggelegar ke seisi rumah Kris.

"well.. itu satu langkah lebih maju kris. Well done adikku! Pertahankan itu." Kata Jessica yang juga ada disitu.

"aku ingin ini semua cepat-cepat berakhir."

"kerjakan dengan baik oke adikku? Aku cukup senang karena siwon akhir-akhir ini memperhatikanku lagi. Dia bahkan mengajakku makan di bangku yang sama di kantin dan dia tidak menolakku jalan sehabis pulang sekolah" kata Jessica tersenyum puas.

"kamu bahagia tapi aku menderita disini sica"

"tidak akan lama lagi kris. Sabarlah dan untuk kalian berdua, karena kalian juga membatu akan ada hadiah juga untuk kalian kalau ini berhasil"

"benarkah noona? YEAY!"

Gambaran berbeda terjadi di rumah tao. Ketika tao pulang dan waktu itu juga siwon sedang menunggunya dibuat kaget karena sekujur tubuh tao yang lecet. Dia bahkan marah sekali ketika mendengar jika Kris dan teman-temannya yang menjadikan tao seperti ini. Namun hal yang semakin membuatnya terkejut adalah ternyata Kris menembak tao. Siwon sangat marah dan meminta tao untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Kris, akan tetapi tao menolaknya dan sepertinya tao sudah mulai melukai kris.

Siwon bukannya tidak tau perilaku kris selama ini. Tentu dia mendengar banyak rumor dan bahkan dia melihatnya sendiri kalau kris suka berganti-ganti pasangan. Ketika dia tau tao dekat dengan kris ada rasa tidak suka dalam dirinya dan bahkan dia sempat memberikan peringatan pada kris jika dia bermain-main dengan tao, dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Tapi hari ini siwon sangat tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Tao tidak ingin siwon menyakiti kris ge-nya. Ini membuat siwon menjadi lebih sulit lagi karena dia tidak ingin perasaan tao tersakiti.

 **DI SEKOLAH**

" APA? APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR? KATAKAN INI TIDAK BENAR KRIS"

"itu benar suho. Kemarin aku menembak tao dan dia bersedia menjadi pacarku"

"tapi…tapi gimana mungkin? Mengapa aku tidak tau kalian bahkan dekat atau tidak?"

"mereka juga baru dekat kok hyung. Sekitar 1 mingguan lalu" celetuk sehun.

"itu akibatnya kalau kau terlalu sibuk dengan program pertukaran pejarar suho hyung" tambah chanyeol

"kris tolong jangan macam-macam. Kalau niatmu hanya untuk main-main jangan sama zitao! Dia bukan mainan kris, hatinya terlalu lembut untuk kau sakiti!"

"jangan berlebihan suho. Aku tulus kok mencintai dia"

"kau pikir aku mudah percaya? Aku berteman denganmu semenjak SMP dan aku tau betul kelakuanmu kris. Hubungan yang mana selama ini kamu serius?"

"please suho. Kali ini aku serius. Dan yang lebih penting, kami saling mencintai"

"iya hyung. Kami berani jamin itu. Kamu terlalu berlebihan hyung, sama saja seperti kakakmu siwon hyung"

"bukan begitu guys. Kalian tidak tau gimana zitao. Meskipun aku tidak sedekat dengannya seperti siwon hyung ke tao, tapi aku tau benar gimana dia." "Kris jika kamu hanya main-main dengannya lebih baik hentikan saja. Zitao bukan orang yang pantas kamu perlakukan seperti mantan-mantanmu lainnya"

"tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya suho. Percaya padaku"

"karena kamu sahabatku, aku percaya padamu." Suhopun meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"dengar, jangan samapi suho tau rencana kita. Dia orang terdekat siwon dan tao, bisa-bisa rencana kita gagal" kata kris memperingatkan sahabatnya. Merekapun hanya mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa hari setelah resmi berpacaran, kris dan tao menjadi sangat lengket. Berangkat sekolah bersama, makan bersama di kantin, tao yang senantiasa menunggu kris latihan basket, dan pulang sekolah bersama. Bahkan saat di sekolah kris tidak sungkan untuk bergandengan tangan dengan tao. Hal ini membuat siswi di sekolah menjadi sangat membenci tao. Bagaimana bisa anak seculun tao dapat dekat dan berpacaran dengan 2 cowok populer di sekolah sekaligus?

Setelah seminggu resmi berpacaran, menurut kris ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan tali kasih pura-puranya dengan tao. Dimulai dengan pagi ini kris yang biasanya menjeput tao, khusus hari ini dia mengabaikan tao. Dia berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa bahkan tanpa memberitahu tao jika dia tidak akan menjemputnya, sehingga tao telat sampai di sekolah.

Saat jam istirahat yang biasanya kris menjemput tao ke kelasnya untuk makan, tidak untuk kali ini sehingga membuat tao kebingungan mencari kris. Akhirnya tao memutuskan untuk mncari kris dari perpustakaan, lapangan basket sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kris di kantin yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Kris ge…" panggil tao dengan lembut namun dengan wajah cemberutnya

"hey tao. Ada apa?" Tao hanya terdiam. Bagaimana bisa kris bersikap biasa saja tanpa meminta maaf karena tidak menjemputnya tadi pagi?

"kris ge tadi kemana? Kok tidak jemput tao? Tao menunggu lama sampe akhirnya terlambat masuk" masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"aku lupa tao" kata kris dengan singkat. Sehun dan chanyeol hanya menatapnya miris.

"lupa? Kok gege sampai lupa? Gege juga tidak minta maaf.."

"emang harus ya?" kata kris dengan nada dingin.

"umm.. tidak juga sih ge..tapi kalau tidak menepati janji harusnya minta maaf, lagipula tadi tao sudah telpon gege berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat. Kalau gege tidak jemput kan tao bisa nebeng ke siwon ge jadi tao tidak terlambat"

"bawel sekali sih kamu jadi orang?! Hanya gitu aja udah merengek!" bentak Kris. Sontak mengundang perhatian siswa dan siswi yang berada di kantin.

"bukan merengek gege.. tapi tao han-"

"kita putus sajalah!" bentak kris lagi memutus perkataan yang akan dilontarkan tao.

"gege? Tao tidak marah sama gege kok apalagi merengek. Tao minta maaf gege"

"aku tidak mau memaafkan kamu! Pergi sana!"

"gege…" panggil tao lagi dengan suara yang makin lemah dan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"berisik! Aku bilang kita putus! Dengar!? Lagipula aku pacaran denganmu juga terpaksa kok!"

"ma..maksud gege?"

"iya! Aku hanya main-main aja! Lagipula kamu bukan tipeku! Mana mau aku sama orang yang membosankan dan culun sepertimu"

"hahaha" ketawa chanyeol dan sehunpun memecah

"kau pikir kris hyung akan serius dengamu tao? Jangan bercanda, reputasi dia sebagai cowok populer lebih berharga ketimbang kau" sahut chanyeol

Akhirnya tangisan taopun tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dia menangis dihadapan kris dan teman-temannya beserta siswa-siswi lainnya. harusnya dia sudah lari dan bersembunyi karena malu, tapi entah mengapa kakinya membeku.

"kau dengar kan? Masih banyak perempuan atau mungkin laki-laki yang masih menungguku di luar sana" kata kris lagi.

"kau itu harusnya sadar diri!" sahut sehun "benar! Kau lebih baik bermain saja sama teman-teman cupumu itu seprti baekhyun itu juga haha" tambah chanyeol.

"hikss…hikss..kenapa kau tega ge…"

"kau saja yang naïf dan kegeeran tao! Sudahlah cepat enyah sana!"

Siswi-siswipun mulai berbisik-bisik bahkan ada juga yang ikut mencela tao.

"syukurlah kris hanya bermain-main sama si panda culun itu!"

"benar! Sadar diri dong, panda culun seperti dia pantasnya bermain di comberan bukan dengan kris!"

"menjijikan! Tidak tau malu!"

Akhirnya tao tidak kuat lagi, diapun keluar dari kantin dan segera berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya. Siwon yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengejar tao dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"sudah tao..sudah..ada hyung disini…sudah ya.."

"kris ge jahat hyung…"

"iya hyung tau itu… tao ngga udah sedih ada hyung disini, ada suho hyung juga kok yang sayang sama zitao.. baekhyun juga.. sudah ya.." kata siwon sambil memeluk dan mengelus punggung tao.

BRAKKK

"APA-APAAN KAU KRIS WU!?" teriak suho tepat di depan kris

"apa lagi suho? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?"

"jangan berlagak bodoh kris! Aku sudah bilang, kalau mau bermain-main jangan tao! Tao tidak pantas kau jadikan bahan lelucon kris!"

"mau kamu apa hah!? Aku bosan dengannya dan aku mau putus dengannya, apa itu salah?! Itu hal yang wajar dalam tiap hubungan!"

"WAJAR KATAMU? MEMBUAT MALU DAN MEMUTUSKANNYA DI DEPAN SISWA APA ITU KAMU BILANG WAJAR HAH?!"

"hyung sabar.. kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu ke kris hyung hanya gara-gara si panda culun itu" kata sehun

"DIAM KAU SEHUN! DIA BUKAN PANDA CULUN. DIA JUGA MANUSIA, DIA BERHAK DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI MANUSIA"

Sehun hanya terdiam. Baru kali ini hyungnya semarah ini. Baru kali ini dia melihat suho yang seperti ini.

"tega sekali kau kris. Menyakiti orang yang semurni tao! Dia bahkan percaya dengamu dan sangat bahagia ketika bercerita kamu mengambil ciuman pertamanya! KAU JAHAT KRIS! AKU KECEWA PADAMU"

"TENANGLAH SUHO! KAU MEMBENTAKKU SEPERTI INI HANYA GARA-GARA DIA!? SIAPA DIA SAMPAI KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI?!"

"DIA SUDAH KUANGGAP SEBAGAI ADIKKU KRIS! Siwon hyung sangat protektif ke dia bukan karena alasan! Karena manusia seperti kaulah yang takut akan masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan merusak segalanya!" "aku sudah percaya padamu kris karena kau sahabatku! Tapi mulai saat ini, PERSAHABATAN KITA SELESAI SAMPAI SINI"

"Suho jangan seperti itu please? Kasian kris, suho.. persahabatan kalian lebih dari segala-galanya"

"iya suho please"

"kalian berabikan ya?"

"gausah kamu pikirkan si culun itu! Baikanlah dengan kris"

Para gadispun mulai ikut campur dan meminta kris dan suho berbaikan.

"SHUT UP BITCHES!" bentak suho dan diapun pergi meninggalkan semua orang di dalam kelas.

Semua terdiam. Kata-kata terakhir suho membuat semua terdiam. Baru kali ini seorang suho yang bijaksana, sangat sabar dan berhati malaikat bersikap seperti itu. Sangat menyeramkan.

"hyung…bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol. Dia tidak tau kalau akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Kata-kata suho terus bergema di dalam pikirannya.

Semenjak saat itu Tao menjadi bulan-bulanan di sekolahnya. Dia tidak pernah luput dari kata-kata ejekan dari teman-temannya. Bahkan tidak hanya tao, tapi juga baekhyun. Baekhyun sahabatnya tao tetap sabar berada di samping tao meskipun semua orang mengejeknya culun. Dari dikunci di toilet, seragam meeka yang disembunyikan saat pelajaran olahraga sampai kacamata tao yang berkali-kali diinjek dan pecah. Sesekali siwon dan suho membantu tao dari bullyan dan ejekan teman-temannya, tetapi semenjak siwon lulus dan sibuk dengan kuliahnya, suholah yang menjadi guardian tao bersama baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama menjalani masa-masa SMA hingga akhirnya lulus.

Tao tidak datang saat pesta perpisahan sekolahnya. Dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyakitinya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak datang dan terbang ke Cina untuk melanjutkan studynya disana.

"hey baek, dimana sahabatmu itu si panda?"

"diam kau chanyeol! Kau tidak pantas mengucap namanya!"

"whoa sabar baek.. aku hanya penasaran. Gaya apa yang dia pakai untuk acara prom? Celana cut bray atau gimana? haha"

"DIA TIDAK AKAN DATANG ACARA PROM! PUAS KAU?" chanyeol terdiam

"dia sudah terbang ke cina tadi pagi! Dia tidak mau datang ke acara yang penuh dengan orang busuk seperti kamu!"

"sabar baek.. itu masa lalu. Kita sudah mau berpisah, gimana kita damai saja?"

"kau terlalu berelebihan baek.. masa-masa sekolah wajar aja ada yang pacaran dan putus" sahut Kris lagi yang masih heran dengan baekhyun dan suho yang masih saja benci denganya.

"mudah saja kalian berbicara seperti itu. Kalian tidak tau gimana perasaan tao selama ini. Dibully, diejek, dipermalukan! Dia bahkan tidak berani datang ke prom ini gara-gara ulah kalian. Kalian benar-benar orang jahat" baekhyunpun pergi meninggalkan prom. Dia tidak sanggup berada disana lama-lama telebih sahabatnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"apa…selama ini kita sudah berlebihan?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menghela nafas. Dia ingin hubungannya dengan tao dan baekhyun menjadi baik, terlebih ini adalah kemungkinan hari terakhir mereka bertemu karena mungkin saja mereka tidak berada di satu kampus yang sama. Tapi sepertinya semuanya terlambat.

Tidak dipungkiri di dalam lubuk hati kris dia sangat ingin minta maaf ke tao. Apalagi ternyata rencana Jessica dan dirinya akhirnya bocor dan menyebar sampai ke telinga tao dan tentu saja siwon. Siwon menjadi marah besar bahkan tidak pernah menganggap Jessica pernah ada sejak saat itu. Tao semakin bersedih apalagi kris sering melihatnya menangis dan itu membuatnya ingin minta maaf dan saat prom merupakan saat yang tepat. Semua sudah terlambat, bahkan tao pergi meninggalkan Korea tanpa kris bisa melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

 **TBC**

Disini krisnya bikin emosi kan!? Please jangan golok gue n gege gue hahaha

Di next chap bakal ada sweet2 moment deh.

Rencanya mau dibuat 2 shoots sih, kalo g cukup ya 3 kali :D


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah bertahun-tahun memutuskan untuk pindah ke Cina, akhirnya tao memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan memulai karirnya disana. Sebenarnya di Cina tao sudah memiliki pekerjaan sebagai model yang terkenal disana. Banyak _brand_ ternama yang menginginkan tao sebagai modelnya, bahkan banyak permintaan di luar model seperti bermain film dan drama. Zitao tetap memilih pekerjaannya sebagai model karena menurut dia model adalah _passion_ nya.

Selama di cina tao selalu bersama baekhyun. Ya, baekhyun yang tidak dapat melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi dibantu oleh tao yang meminta kepada ayahnya agar baekhyun dapat melanjutkan studinya dan baekhyun memilih pelatihan _hair stylist and make up_ di sebuah tempat pelatihan yang ternama di Beijing. Sebagai permintaan terimakasih baekhyun selalu menemani tao bahkan mereka berdua tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen di pusat kota Beijing karena tao merasa tidak betah di rumah dikarenakan kedua orangtuanya yang sering pergi bisnis. Sementara Suho yang juga memilih cina sebagai kelanjutan studinya dan sekaligus membatu ayahnya menjalankan bisnisnya di cina juga seringkali menemani dan tinggal setiap _weekend_ di apartemen tao.

 _"halo baby apa kabarmu? Hyung dan jiejie kangen sekali sama kamu."_

"SIWON HYUNG!" teriak tao kegirangan karena siwon menelponya. "besok kami aka kembali hyung! Tunggu kami ya! _I miss you too hyung_. Pokoknya aku mau nagih janji hyung dan liu wen jiejie buat traktir aku hanwoo"

 _"haha. Belum juga sampai sudah nagih aja. Iya kami janji akan membawamu, baekyun sama suho makan hanwoo.. hati-hati ya besok. Dan jiejie kirim salam untukmu."_

"ucapkan salamku kembali hyung. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Sampai jumpa besok hyung! Bye!"

 _"bye baby"_

"tao sedang bicara dengan siapa? Sudah selesai _packing_ nya?"

"aku bicara dengan siwon hyung. Aku sudah selesai kok hyung. Hyung apa kau yakin akan kembali ke korea denganku? Aku sungguh merasa tidak enak kalau hyung meninggalkan kerjamu hanya karena aku"

"kamu ini bicara apa tao? Aku ga akan nyesal kok meninggalkan cina. Justru aku akan merasa kesepian dan kehilangan berada di kota ini tanpa kamu" "lagipula suho hyung sudah kembali ke korea juga untuk bisnisnya."

Baekhyun memang sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup baik di Cina. Dia dikenal sebagai _make up artist_ yang terkenal, bahkan artis sekelas angela baby dan fan bingbing memperebutkan baekhyun untuk dijadikan _make up artist_ mereka. akan tetapi seiring keinginan tao kembali ke korea, baekhyun juga tidak ingin meneruskan karirnya di cina, lebih baik dia bekerja sebagai make up artist tao jika suatu saat tao memulai karirnya disana.

 **TAO POV**

Sesampainya di korea aku segera menelpon suho hyung untuk menjemputku dan baekhyun hyung. Kami segera menuju apartemenku di korea dan segera _unpacking_ isi koper kami. belum 24 jam brada di korea, aku sudah ditelpon beberapa _brand_ _company_ untuk menjadi model mereka. darimana mereka tau aku sudah di korea? Aku bahkan belum menemukan manajemen untuk bernaung. Aneh sekali.

 **Toktoktok**

"masuk"

"tao apa kamu mendapat _email_ dari sekolah kita?"

" _email_ apa hyung?"

"minggu depan akan ada reuni akbar" setelah mendengarnya aku kemudian mengambil gadgetku dan mengeceknya. Benar saja akupun mendapatkan _email_ yang sama seperti baekhyun. Apakah aku harus datang? Tapi untuk apa? Bukannya waktu _farewell party_ dulu aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakan kenangan pahit di waktu SMA?

"apa kamu akan datang?"

"entahlah hyung.."

"aku tidak akan datang kalau kamu juga tidak datang tao. Lebih baik kamu bertanya ke siwon hyung atau suho apakah mereka datang atau engga. Oke?"

"baiklah hyung. Aku akan tanyakan mereka"

Aku kemudian menghubungi siwon hyung untuk menanyakan keberadaannya di reuni itu.

"halo Siwon hyung? Apa hyung mendapatkan _email_ dari sekolah SMA kita tentang reuni? Apa hyung akan datang?"

 _"hyung juga dapat email undangan itu tao. Hyung akan datang bersama jiejie. Gimana denganmu?"_

"justru tao telepon karena ingin bertanya. Apa tao harus datang?"

 _"tao kenapa bertanya kepada hyung? Itu semua terserah kamu baby. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga kamu datang. Tao yang sekarang bukan tao yang dulu. Hadapi mereka semua yang sudah menyia-nyiakan kamu baby"_

"be..benarkah itu hyung? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

 _"tentu baby. Siapa yang kamu takuti? Ada hyung, ada suho, ada baekhyun juga bukan? Datanglah"_

"baiklah hyung. Tao akan datang. Terimakasih hyung"

 _"sama-sama"_

Siapkah aku bertemu dengan mereka? mereka yang membuat masa-masa sekolahku menjadi pecundang. Tapi bukankah aku tidak boleh terus begini? Apa yang dikatakan siwon hyung benar. Tao yang sekarang bukan tao yang lemah, culun dan mudah dibodohi.

 **NORMAL POV**

"KRIS! KRIS! ADA BERITA PENTING!"

"YAH CHEN! Tidak bisakah biasa aja? Sudah cukup aku mendengar teriakan chanyeol setiap hari, kamu ga usah ikut-ikutan dia!"

" _sorry boss_.. tapi ini penting. Kamu tau? Semalam tiba-tiba aku dapat pencerahan"

"apa sih yang kamu bicarakan?"

"ini soal koleksi sooyoung-shi.."

"ada apa dengan koleksinya? Itu semua sudah siap dan kita tinggal melakukan _photoshoot_ "

"apa sudah menemukan modelnya?"

"tentu saja. Luhan"

"aku tidak menyarankan kamu untuk tidak memakai luhan tapi aku punya pilihan yang mungkin bisa kamu pertimbangkan?"

"chen waktu kita sangat mepet. Jadi lebih baik kita pakai saja luhan"

"tapi kris ki-"

"bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan ke pertemuan sebentar lagi"

"baiklah…" dengn lemas chenpun segera keluar dari ruangan kris dan bersiap-siap.

Sesampainya Kris, Chen dan sekretaris Kris di pertemuan perusahaan _brand fashion_ ternama se-Korea mereka kemudian membaur dengan beberapa petinggi disana. Kris merupakan salah satu CEO termuda disana, dengan umur yang masih 25 tahun dan sudah memimpin di suatu perusahaan fashion dan juga berhasil membawanya sukses. Merek mereka mampu bersaing dengan merk luar seperti chanel, Gucci dll.

Kris mengajak Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi rekan kerjanya di perusahaan. Sejak SMP, SMA, kuliah dan kini di duia kerja mereka selalu bersama dan kemudian saat kuliah Kris bertemu dengan Chen dan Luhan yang kini juga menjadi rekan kerjanya meskipun Luhan hanyalah sebagai model karena sudah memiliki manajemen ternama di korea yang biasa menangani para model dan artis.

Selesai pertemuan Kris dan Chen kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke apartemen. Kebetulan mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, begitupun dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih menjadi _roommate_ dan di lantai yang berbeda dengan Kris.

"apa kamu merasa ada yang aneh dari pertemuan tadi chen?"

"aneh apanya? Yang aku dengar hanya kesombongan mereka yang pamer ini dan itu. Menyebalkan"

"iya itu sudah biasa. Tapi mereka terus-terusan menyebut seorang model yang mereka inginkan untuk mempromosikan koleksi mereka"

"model dari cina itu? Itulah yang aku bicaran tadi pagi denganmu. Aku mencoba memintamu utuk mempertimbangkan memakai model itu untuk koleksi kita"

"siapa dia? dan kenapa orang-orang tertarik dengannya?"

"sebenarnya aku sudah dengar namanya sejak seminggu lalu waktu aku ditugaskan olehmu ke Beijing. Dia sangat terkenal disana." "dia sangat unik kris. Tinggi, tampan, misterius. Makanya aku berpikir dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi model di koleksi kita untuk musim dingin."

"benarkah? Kamu bertemu dengannya di cina?"

"tidak. Aku hanya diperlihatkan beberapa foto dia di majalah dan di sepanjang kota Beijing aku melihat poster dan baliho dia dimana-mana. Bahkan aku dengar calvin klein sedang mengincarnya sekarang" "ada rumor katanya dia kembali ke korea sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Oleh karena itu aku jadi sangat semangat dan tiba-tiba sangat mengingikannya"

"kembali ke Korea? Berarti dia orang korea?"

"sepertinya dia orang cina tapi sejak kecil tinggal di korea. Saat kuliah dia di cina. Aku lupa nama lengkapnya, yang jelas nama depannya huang"

"apa segitu menariknya? Meskipun dia jadi perbincangan disana sini tapi kita tidak perlu mengikuti _trend_ seperti orang-orang di pertemuan tadi."

"aku mengerti kris. Dan aku tidak mengikuti _trend_ , aku berpikir keras dan melihat beberapa koleksi sooyoung akan cocok sekali dengan model itu. Aku akan mengumpulkan beberapa foto-fotonya dan akan aku tunjukan di meeting selanjutnya. Mungkin kamu akan mempertimbangkannya"

Hari reuni sekolah akhirnya tiba. Tao berangkat dengan baekhyun sementara suho sudah terlebih dahulu berada di venue sekolahnya.

"baekki hyung duluan saja masuk, aku akan parker mobil"

"oke tao. Aku juga akan mencari suho hyung didalam"

Dengan anggukan dan baekhyunpun keluar dari mobil, sementara tao kemudian mencari tempat parkir. Sementara di sudut lain venue terlihat 3 pemuda sedang berdiri sambil memegang gelas cantik yang berisikan wine di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"kenapa aku tidak mengenal anak-anak angkatan kita ya?"

"susah mencarinya yeol hyung, kamu tau sendiri ini reuni akbar bukan angkatan kita saja"

"pesta yang membosankan"

"oww mantan cowok populer sekolah kita berbicara seperti itu padahal jelas-jelas daritadi sudah menjadi buah bibir dan mata para kaum hawa ke kamu semua hyung"

"aku sama sekali tidak tertarik yeol. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di klub sambil minum beberapa gelas champage"

"kalau begitu kita tidak perlu lama-lama disini toh aku ju-" kata-kata chanyeol berhenti seketika saat melihat seseorang yang datang secara perlahan ke dalam venue. Hal itu seketika membuatnya sekelilingnya menjadi slow motion.

"baek…hyun…?" hanya kata itu yang terucap ketika melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang entah membuatnya sudah siapkah dia berhadapan dengan orang itu dengan apa masa lalu yang mereka lalui.

Mata Kris dan Sehun mengikuti arah chanyeol dan tentu mereka tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan chanyeol. Sosok yang dahulu di cap sebagai kutu buku yang culun dan lemah kini berubah dan mampu membuat ratusan mata di dalam venue tidak berkedip melihatnya.

Sementara baekhyun tidak menyadari akan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Dia terus mencari Suho yang dia pikir ada diantara ratusan orang di venue itu. Kakinya kemudian mengarah ke sudut kiri venue, tanpa di sadari dia melewati 3 pemuda yang memperhatikannya.

"baek…" sebut salah satu pemuda tersebut dan membuat baekhyun menengok ke arahnya.

Dia hanya diam. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"aku..chanyeol.. apa kabar…mu?" Tanya chanyeol lagi memberanikan diri.

"apa aku mengenalmu?" balas baekhyun

"kamu tidak mengetahui? Aku-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi menjauhi 3 orang tersebut.

Tak lama audience di venue tersebut dibuat perperangah dan dibuat sedikit terkejut ketika sosok pemuda berambut hitam, berpakaian bermerek dari kepala hingga kakinya mulai masuk venue. Tidak ada lagi kacamata yang dia pakai seperti dulu, sehingga mata indahnya dapat terlihat oleh orang banyak.

Kris kini mulai membeku di tempatnya, rasanya dia lupa untuk berkedip dan bernafas. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan chanyeol ketika melihat baekhyun. Tao kemudia berjalan ketika matanya telah menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Dengan senyum indahnya dia segera mendekati sosok itu.

"suho hyung.. siwon hyung…" jalannya dipercepat dan memeluk kedua sosok itu dengan erat.

"hello baby.. are you okay?" Tanya sang kakak dari suho, choi siwon

"im okay hyung. Dimana jiejie?"

"tadi bilang lagi ke toilet" tao hanya mengangguk.

"aku akan ambil minum, ada diantara kalian yang mau?"

"aku ikut aja suho hyung aja" kata tao.

Merekapun menghampiri meja di sudut venue yang sudah disediakan untuk minum dan berbagai makanan. Sambil canda tawa mereka mengobrol tidak menyadari jika ada 3 orang yang medekati.

"hai suho.. hai tao.." ketika dua orang itu menengok ke sumbar suara betapa terkejutnya melihat pandangan didepannya.

"oh, hai kris" balas suho sementara tao hanya diam tidak membalasnya.

"bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya kris lagi

"seperti yang kalian lihat. Baik dan semakin baik untuk zitao" balas suho dengan tekanan di akhir dan berhasil membuat ketiga pemuda itu sadar, itu adalah sindiran untuk mereka.

"aku akan ke toilet hyung" kata tao yang ditujukan ke suho. Suho hanya mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian tao, chanyeol kemudian membuka percakapan lagi

"hyung kami merindukanmu. Kalau ada waktu, mari kita reunion berempat di café"

"iya hyung, pasti banyak terjadi selama lulus kuliah kan? Kamu kerja dimana hyung?" Tambah sehun lagi.

"meneruskan perusahaan ayahku. Ya tentu saja banyak yang terjadi dan berubah selama ini"

"mari kita bertemu di lain waktu kalau gitu?" Tanya Kris lagi

"apa kalian sempat terkena amnesia?" Tanya suho dan membuat teman lamanya mengkerutkan dahi

"maksudmu hyung?" Tanya chanyeol

"tentu kalian tidak lupa apa yang terjadi sampai kata teman dihapus dari hubungan kita kan?"

"kamu masih memikirkan soal itu? Itulah mengapa kami mengajakmu bertemu untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita" balas kris

"terlambat. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa tahun untuk anda memperbaikinya?"

"hyung, kita semua ada alasan untuk itu. Jangan terus-menerus membenci kita hanya karena masalah itu"

"masalah yang kalian entengkan itu sudah melukai 2 sahabatku juga. Aku rasa orang-orang di venue ini tidak akan pernah lupa atau bahkan masih menjadi buah bibir sampai saat ini."

"kami mengakui kesalahan kami hyung"

"katakan itu pada mereka. harusnya yang kalian dekati mereka bukan aku."

"bagaimana caranya mendekati mereka jika melihat kita saja mereka menghindar" balas kris lagi

"kalau gitu saya akan melakukan yang sama. Saya undur diri" kata suho mengakhiri percakapan mereka. hal itu membuat Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun menjadi sangat merasa tidak enak.

Sementara di sisi lain tao yang baru saja kembali ke toilet dan menenangkan dirinya karena pertemuan yang tidak tao duga. Sebenarnya dia sempat memikirkan akan hal ini, bertemu dengan mereka bertiga, tetapi espektasi tidak sesuai kenyataan, bayang-bayang masa lalu masih saja membuntutinya. Dia ingin mala mini cepat berakhir.

Akhirnya dengan penuh percaya diri dia kembali kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"are you ok tao?" Tanya suho

"im okay hyung" jawab tao dengan senyumnya. Malam itu di pesta dia selalu melihat orang-orang berbisik menyebutkan namanya, tapi tidak mengatakan hal-hal buruk seperti sewaktu dia di SMA dahulu tapi lebih banyak kata pujian dan kagum akan sosok tao yang sekarang. Ha tersebut tidak kemungkinan membuatnya bangga tau tersipu malu, melainkan mengetahui satu hal. Mereka hanya peduli dengan fisik seseorang, mereka tidak pernah melihat seseorang dari dalam hatinya. Bahkan mereka tidak merasa bersalah telah berkata kata-kata makian dahulu. Betapa banyaknya manusia berhati busuk dan palsu di dunia ini. Tao sungguh bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti baekhyun, suho dan juga siwon hyung.

"selamat pagi semua. Pagi ini kita akan membicarakan tentang koleksi kita yang akan segera di release. Sudah berapa persen kemajuannya?" Tanya kris memulai meeting pagi itu dengan rekan-rekannya.

"kalau soal baju semua siap siap boss. Semua sudah dijahit dengan baik dan saya sudah mengeceknya sendiri. Sudah sempurna dan tidak ada kesalahan" jawab sooyoung yang merupakan salah satu perancang di perusahaan kris.

"oke. Terimakasih sooyoung-shi. bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"soal model, saya akan membicarakan ini dengan luhan siang ini. Saya rasa dia juga sudah setuju saat pertemuan beberapa minggu lalu untuk menjadi model kita. Tapi saya akan memastikannya lagi" kata chanyeol.

"dan kalau soal photographer. Saya merekomendasikan Xio, beliau berasal dari Italy dan hasil-hasil fotonya memuaskan dan kreatif. Selain itu, saya berpikir koleksi kita sangat cocok dengan konsep yang dia miliki." Tambah sehun.

"ehmm.. maaf.. boleh saya bicara?" Tanya chen.

"silahkan chen"

"begini boss.. saya tidak mengatakan luhan tidak bagus untuk menjadi model kita kali ini. Tapi bukankah kita sudah sering menggunakannya sebagai model? Saya berpikir untuk mencoba model lain untuk koleksi kita kali ini."

"tapi bukankah kita sudah setuju tentang ini chen? Lagipula untuk menggunakan model lain akan butuh waktu lagi kau tau kan waktu kita tidak banyak? Belum tentu juga model itu cocok dengan koleksi yang akan kita usung nanti" sahut chanyeol memotong pembicaraan chen. Chen dan chanyeol memang ditugaskan untuk mencari model untuk koleksi perusahaan mereka.

"iya dan kemudian saya memiliki pemikiran lain soal ini dan saya juga sudah membicarakan pada boss waktu itu kan? Tentang model yang menarik perhatian saya, maksud saya tidak hanya saya tapi kebanyakan perusahaan brand fashion di negara ini. Oleh sebab itu jika memungkinkan dan dizinkan untuk menggunakan model pilihan saya itu"

"apa yang membuatmu sangat tertarik dengan model itu chen? Saya tidak pernah lihat kamu sebegitu semangatnya meminta saya menggunakan model pilihanmu"

"dia sangat special boss, oleh sebab itu saya berusaha sebisa saya dan demi perusahaan kita agar dapat menarik banyak perhatian orang banyak." "saya berpikir postur tubuh dan image dari model yang akan saya rokemendasikan ini sangat cocok dengan koleksi-koleksi sooyoung-shi, tapi saya tidak mengatakan juga jika luhan tidak cocok. Maksud saya disni, mengapa kita tidak coba menggunakan model lain kali ini?"

"sebagaimana menariknya dia?"

"saya membawa foto-fotonya boss." Kemudian chen mengeluarkan bebrapa kertas foto yang sudah dia cetak dan membagikannya ke rekan-rekannya di ruang meeting.

Betapa terkejutnya chanyeol, sehun dan tentu saja kris. Jadi model yang membuat kawannya chen tergila-gila ini adalah huang zitao. Korban bully mereka sewaktu SMA.

"di…dia?" anya kris dengan terbata-bata.

"iya boss. Namanya huang zitao. Tapi ketika di majalah dia lebih suka dengan nama taozi yang asrtinya peach." Kata chen sembari tersenyum.

"memang kesannya dia adalah sosok yang halus dan cute tapi jika di depan kamera, huang zitao bukanlah taozi lagi, dia menjadi sosok yang misterius dan membuat orang-orang menjadi bertanya-tanya, orang seperti apakah sebenarnya dia."

"ah, aku juga sering mendengar namanya, bahkan waktu di jepang banyak perusahaan jepang yang ingin memakainya tapi berakhir sia-sia karena dia memilih untuk kembali ke korea." Tambah sooyoung

"benar kan? Bagaimana menurutmu sooyoung-shi untuk menggunakan dia sebagai model kita?"

"aku akan sangat tersanjung sekali. Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaan saya apakah dia mau? haha. apalagi saya bukanlah perancang yang mendunia, apa dia mau?"

"aku akan berusaha mencoba melobbynya sooyoung-shi.."

"lupakan. Dia tidak akan mau menjadi model kita" sahut chanyeol tiba-tiba. Pantas saja dia berpikir demikian karena begitu tao tau siapa dibalik perusahaan yang ingin menjalin kerjasama, dia tidak akan mau kan?

"kita belum mencobanya chanyeol.."

"apa kalian sangat menginginkannya?" Tanya Kris lagi memastikan.

"iya saya lihat postur tubuhnya dan image sosok huang zitao ini sangat cocok dengan koleksi musim dingin kali ini boss. Saya sangat menyetujuinya jika anda berkenan menggunakan jasa huang zitao sebagai model koleksi saya" "apalagi dengan gencarnya perusahaan lain menginginkan dia juga, jika dia memilih perusahaan kita akan menjadi kebanggaan bukan? Tidak hanya perusahaan tapi saya sendiri sebagai perancang"

"hyung pikirkan lagi.." kata sehun kepada kris. Dia tidak ingin kris gegabah mengambil keputusan.

"saya setuju menggunakannya sebagai model kita kalau begitu. Chen saya membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menghubungi perwakilan dari zitao dan berbicara tentang ini padanya"

"HYUNG"

"tenanglah chanyeol. Ini demi masa depan perusahaan. Berdoalah semoga semua lancar" sementara chanyeol dan sehun hanya dapat menggeleng kepala mereka.

'nyari mati hyung ini' begitu kata batin mereka.

Selesai meeting, kris tidak langsung kembali memeriksa kerjaannya yang masih tertunda. Dia terus menerus tidak dapat melepaskan matanya pada secarik kertas foto di atas mejanya. Dipandangi terus sosok di foto tersebut dengan seksama. Berpikir bagaimana bisa mantannya yang dia sakiti dan permalukan di depan umum bisa muncul di depan matanya sebagai sosok yang berbeda? Menawan? Tentu saja. Jika ada kata-kata yang lebih baik dari menawan akan sangat cocok untuk diri huang zitao sekarang.

Mantan? Mungkin dia tidak pantas menobatkan tao sebagai mantannya karena dahulu kris sama sekali tidak bersikap sebagai pacara yang baik. Dia hanya memacari tao karena terpaksa dan bahan mainan dengan kakak perempuannya. Apalgi ketika semalam melihatnya secara nyata di pesta reuni, apakah benar dia manusia? Apakah dia nyata? Kris ingin sekali menarik tangannya dan mengatakan kata maaf seribu atau sejuta kali jika perlu.

Toktoktok

Kettukan di pintu kerjanya mengentikan lamunanya terhadap sosok tao.

"masuk.."

"boss.. saya sudah menghubungi tao. Beruntungnya kia boss, ternyata tao masih belum memiliki manajemen bernaung di korea jadi dia masih bebas dan dia memilih pekerjaan sesuai keinginannya. Zitao ada acara interview dengan majalah di korea siang ini di XBX building, tidak terlalu formal hanya interview di sebuah café"

"begitukah? Lalu apa rencana kita?"

"saya sudah membuat janji setelah interview tersebut. Di tempat yang sama pukul 02.00 siang"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Saku ikut"

"eh? Boss tidak perlu ikut juga tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaan ini sudah biasa chanyeol atau saya yang mengerja-"

"tidak. Untuk ini saya ingin turun tangan" potong kris tiba-tiba.

"baiklah kalau begitu" chen merasa keheranan karena baru pertama kali bossnya mau turun tangan untuk hal seperti ini.

"selamat siang.. saya Kim Jongdae dari Wu Company"

"selamat siang..saya huang zitao silahkan duduk"

"maaf jika menunggu lama zitao"

"tidak sama sekali. Wawancaranya juga baru selesai"

"kebetulan saya datang dengan Mr. Wu beliau bilang ingin menawarkan langsung kerjasama perusahaan kami kepada anda"

"lalu kemana Mr Wu?"

"sedang di toilet. Ah, itu dia datang"

Ketika tao menengok kea rah yang ditunjuk chen betapa terkejutnya siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi CEO di Wu Company. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

"selamat siang, maaf saya terlambat. Perkenalkan saya Wu Yifan" kris yang mengangkat satu tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan tao hanya dibalas dengan bungkukan tao

"saya huang zitao" dan tao kemudian duduk, meninggalkan wajah kris yang kaku.

"begini mr. hunag kami ingin mengajukan kerjasama dengan anda untuk menjadi model brand kami"

"begitu ya? Bagaimana ya.. saya belum bernaung di manajemen dan saya sendiri sebenarnya masih belum menentukan kapan ingin kembali ke dunia model"

"bisakah anda memikirkannya lagi?" Tanya chen lagi

"saya…tidak yakin akan hal itu. Sebenarnya saya masih ingin bersantai di korea"

Kris yang sendari tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara chen dan tao dan tidak dapat melepas arah matanya dari sosok yang di depannya.

"bagaimana ini boss?" bisik chen dengan menyenggol tangan kris namun Kris hanya terdiam. Lidahnya terasa beku, entah semenjak pesta reuni hingga saat ini dia tidak dapat berkata yang semestinya di depan zitao.

"maaf jika sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi saya akan kembali ke apartemen. Terimakasih sudah memikirkan untuk memakai saya untuk brand anda mr kim.." taopun keluar dari café tersebut. Dengan sigap kris juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul tao. Sementara chen hanya termenung tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"TAO! Tunggu!" sahut kris dan berlari menyusul tao. Tao yang menyadari sedang dikejar kris segera mempercepat jalannya. Namun, tao akhirnya kalah cepat dan kris berhasil menyuslnya dan memegang tangannya.

"tolong lepaskan Mr Wu!"

"tao aku ingin bicara"

"saya sibuk. Lepaskan"

"tidak akan. Ijinkan aku bicara dahulu" krispun menarik tao ke gang sempit yang sepi. Dia memenjarakan tao diantara dinding dengan tangannya.

"aku ingin minta maaf tao…"

"untuk apa?"

"untuk semuanya. Kebodohanku, sikapku dahulu padamu. Aku minta maaf"

"aku tidak mau membicarakan masa laluku"

"lihatlah mataku tao" kata kris sambil memegang dagu tao. Berharap tao mengerti kesungguhannya permintaan maafnya.

"aku bodoh karena menyakitimu tao, aku sadar itu. Aku menyesali itu selama bertahun-tahun tao" "aku bahkan mencoba mencari suho dan dirimu tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaikinya"

Tao melepaskan tangan kris daan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "aku sudah memafkanmu kris bahkan sebelum kamu dan teman-temanmu meminta. Tapi pemberian maafku tidak serta merta menjadikanku tao yang dulu" "apa sudah selesai? Aku pergi dulu" tao kemudian berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari kris dan segera berlari mencari taxi dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara kris masih dalam posisi awalnya, masih berpikir bagaimana hubungannya dengan tao bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"baekki hyung, besok aku ada undangan dari sekolah lagi, mereka memintaku memberikan pidato sebagai siswa yang berhasil dalam karir di depan murid-murid baru"

"oh benarkah? Aku dengar suho hyung juga mendapat undangannya"

"benar, jadi alumni yang diminta memberikan pidato hanya 3 orang"

"baiklah berhati-hatilah dan sampaikan salamku untuk suho hyung" tao hanya membalas dengan mengangguk.

Ternyata tidak hanya tao dan suho yang diundang untuk menghadiri penyambutan siswa dan siswi baru di sekolah tao tapi ternyata orang ketiganya adalah Kris, dan dengan wajah yang masam dengan terpaksa tao harus berhadapan lagi dengan orang yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui.

Awalnya suho memberikan pidato penyambutan dan semangat kepada para murid baru dan di urutan kedua kris, sementara tao mendapat urutan terakhir

 _"semoga kalian semua dapat menimba ilmu sebaik-baiknya di sekolah ini dan saya menjamin kalian tidak akan salah memilih untuk belajar disini. Dan satu lagi pesan saya, bertemanlah sebanyak mungkin dan hindari bully. Sekolah ada tempat untuk menuntut ilmu, mencari jati diri dan minat serta tempat bermain bersama teman-teman jadi sayangi temanmu_ " akhir pidato tao di depan aula sekolahnya dan diakhiri tepuk tangan yang meriah. Tak disangka kris yang mendengar kata terakhir pidato tao menjadi sangat bersalah dan kata itu terasa seperti menusuk hatinya. Kata-kata tao memang tidak salah, dialah yang salah.

"hyung apa kau akan langsung kembali ke kantor?"

"iya tao, sebenarnya 1 jam lagi ada rapat tapi kalau tidak jalan dari sekarang bakalan kena macet di jalan. Kamu sendiri gimana? mau bareng?"

"tidak hyung. Aku akan berkeliling di sekolah sebentar baru kembali ke apartemen"

Suho hanya menganggu dan kemudian pergi menuju kantornya. Semantara tao dia mulai berkeliling sekolahnya sendirian. Mulai dari perpustakaan, kantin dan terakhir lapangan basket. Sebenarnya tao sangat merindukan sekolahnya, meskipun banyak momen pahit di masa sekolahnya tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri dia juga merindukannya. Kangen akan bercanda dengan siwon hyung, baekhyun dan lain-lain.

Tao mulai menganbil satu bola basket yang terletak di tengah lapangan dan mencoba mendribblenya. Tak lama seseorangpun datang dari arah belakangnya tanpa tao sadari.

"mau main bersama?" ternyata kris yang muncul dan tao sedikit mengacuhkannya dan tetap mendribble bola.

"masih ingat waktu kita belajar basket bersama? Aku lihat skillmu menjadi sangat baik"

"mau bertaruh?" Tanya tao dengan sinis

"boleh. Apa yang dipertaruhkan?"

"jika aku menang kau tidak boleh menegurku. Anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu atau mengenal satu sama lain"

"oke" "tapi jika aku menang aku ingin kau kembali menjadi tao yang dulu. Memafkanku dan teman-temanku, melupakan kesalahan kami dan bersikaplah seperti halnya teman lama yang dekat dengan kami. gimana?"

"deal"

Permainanpun dimulai, tak disangka skill tao benar-benar jauh dari yang dahulu dia kenal. Tao menjadi sangat lihai dan dapat merebut bola dari kris kapan saja. Sampai akhir permainan tao menang dengan skor 30-26. Dan kris yang nafasnya masih terengah-engah duduk di tengah lapangan.

"tak disangka, orang yang dulu membullyku ternyata orang yang lemah" kata tao dengan sinis. Sementara kris yang masih mengatur nafasnya masih tidak dapat berbicara.

"jika aku tau kau orang seperti ini, dulu aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

"sudahlah tao. Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit masa lalu?"

"mudah saja bagimu! Karena kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya!" "pokoknya penuhi janjimu! Jangan pernah menegurku dan seolah-olah kau mengenalku!" taopun pergi meninggalkan ruang basket.

"SIAL!" teriak kris dengan penyesalan dan kekesalannya karena kalah dari tao dan dia mau tidak mau harus penuhi janjinya.

"aneh banget, artikel majalah korea selatan akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh" gerutu xiumin yang notabennya adalah asisten luhan. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantor kris yang kantornya tidak jauh.

"kenapa sih emangnya?" Tanya chen dengan penasaran

"kalian pasti udah denger kan tentang model cina yang akhir-akhir jadi perbincangan?"

"tau! Kami bahkan baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab chen dengan cepat.

"dia juga menjadi perbincangan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan majalah berebut bisa interview dia" "bahkan mereka sedang mencari tau dimana tempat dia tinggal, sekolahnya dulu, sampai tempat biasa dia bermain basket" jelas xiumin sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "segitu penasarannya mereka dengan model ini bahkan jadi sasaengnya segala" "sudah seperti idol saja" tambahnya lagi.

"haha kamu iri karena tidak ada yang buntuti luhan ya?"

"bukan seperti itu chen. Kalau begini aku juga menjadi penasaran dengan sosoknya, apa yang buat dia bisa menjadi bahan berita seheboh ini?"

"dia cukup menarik, meskipun aku kurang dari 1 jam berbincang dengannya. Tapi sepertinya kris mengenal huang zitao"

"benarkah? Tau darimana? Zitao kan memulai karirnya di cina"

"entahlah. Selesai pertemuan beberapa hari lalu kris sempat berbicara 4 mata dengan model itu, tapi begitu sampai kantor kris jadi _bad mood_ dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku" "sepertinya tawaran kami juga ditolaknya. Oleh sebab itu kita menggunakan luhan lagi, mereka pasti sedang menandatangi kontrak"

"belum tentu luhan setuju. Dia ada project besar di cina, dia akan sering bolak-balik seoul-beijing jadi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu"

"aaarrgghh itu malah membuatku tambah stress! Dimana lagi aku dan chanyeol mencari model pengganti?"

Sudah 10 hari beralalu dan Kris masih belum mendapatkan model pengganti untuk koleksinya, bahkan luhan juga tidak dapat mengambil tawaran itu karena sudah ada project besar menunggunya di cina.

"kris bagaimana ini? Kita masih belum dapat model"

"kau masih punya kontak leo? Segera hubungi dia jika sudah sangat mendadak"

"jadi ini sudah fix kita tidak dapat memakai huang zitao?" Tanya chen dengan wajah yang penuh kekecewaan.

"aku sejak 10 hari lalu sedang berpikir tapi tidak juga mendapat jawaban. Aku sudah memerintahkan seseorang dari media untuk membujuknya tapi zitao masih menolaknya"

"baiklah kris tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita sudah berjuang, aku akan mengontak leo secepatnya"

"apa aku bilang, lupakan untuk memakainya. Dia tidak akan mau" tambah chanyeol.

"siang guys!" sapa seseorang yang berjalan mendekati kris, chen, chanyeol dan sehun yang sedang makan siang di restaurant biasanya mereka kunjungi saat makan siang.

"LUHAN! XIUMIN! Kalian kembali" cahut chen dengan gembira, begitupun dengan sehun yang wajahnya menjadi sangat sumringah.

"iya aku baru landing tadi pagi, terus ke kantor sebentar dan tiba-tiba sudah jam makan siang jadi langsung kesini deh"

"halo sehunah! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak menyabutku?" Tanya luhan dengan wajah bahagia dan mendekati sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"I miss you sehunah…" kata luhan dan segera duduk di seberang sehun.

"mulai lagi dia. buat hilang nafsu makan saja" kata chen meledek dan dihujani mata sinis sehun.

"hey kalian tau tidak!? HZT bergabung dengan manajemen kita!" kata xiumin

"HZT?" Tanya chen mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Huang Zitao maksudku! Kita pernah membicarakannya kan chen?!"

"oh iya benar. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, wah benar apa kata media katakan selama ini. Di luarnya dia seperti orang yang misterius, menakutkan, emo dan dingin" "tapi jika kau mengobrol dengannya ya.. 30 menit saja dia berbeda 100 persen!"

"benarkah?! Ceritakan lagi tentangnya dong!" kata chen dengan semangat.

"dia lucu seperti anak panda, jika sedang berbicara dan menatap matanya dia terlihat menggemaskan dan sangat polos sampai rasa ingin melindungi muncul begitu saja" kata luhan dengan mata terbinar-binar dan sehun tidak menyukai itu.

"kau bilang.. dia bergabung di manajemen kalian?" Tanya kris penasaran.

"iya. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di kantor dan katanya dia sudah menandatangi kontrak dengan manajemen kami!"

"apa aku boleh berharap kalau zitao masih mau bekerjasama dengan kita?" Tanya chen dengan penuh harap

"sudahlah chen aku bilang lupakan!"

"tenang chan. Ini meja makan" kata kris dengan dingin dan sontak chanyeol diam

"kalian kenapa sih? Zitao sudah ada tempat bernaung, mungkin dia akan memikirkan lagi tawaran kalian"

"tidak mungkin" "kenapa bukan kau sja jadi model kami lu?"

"sehunah.. kita kan sudah membicarakan hal ini. Kamu tau kan aku ada project besar di Beijing jadi daripada aku membuat kalian susah karena jadwalku lebih baik kalian cari saja model lain, akupun berharap kalian bisa mendapatkan huang zitao"

"bantu kami kalau gitu lu!" sahut chen.

"apa yang bisa aku bantu? Aku baru saja sehari mengenalnya"

"bujuk dia. minta bantuan orang di manajemenmu untuk membujuk juga"

"akan aku pikirkan meskipun aku tidak yakin. Kau tau sendiri kan berapa banyak brand company yang waiting list untuk mendapatkan seorang Huang Zitao?"

Kris hanya diam, dia sungguh tidak ingin tinggal diam. Selain menginginkan tao sebagai modelnya dia juga ingin hubungannya kembali seperti dahulu. Apapun caranya kris akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan tao.

Kris berada di Han River. Dia datang ke han river bukan tanpa misi tertentu, dia mencari seseorang yang tak lain adalah huang zitao. Kris membaca beberapa media cetak jika tao hobi mengahibkan waktunya bermain basket atau bersepeda di han river, dan disinlah dia sekarang berharap dapat menemukan sosok huang zitao yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya gila.

Kris akhirnya dapat menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Ternyata benar adanya tentang media yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat kesukaan huang zitao bermain basket hampir setiap harinya. Tanpa berpikir krispun segera mendekat kea rah zitao yang sedang asyik dengan permainan basketnya seorang diri.

"hai.." sapa kris dan sosok yang disapanyapun menengok ke arahnya.

"mau apa lagi kau? Bukankah kau berjanji akan menepati janjimu?! Jangan temui aku!"

"tenang tao. Aku kesini bukan sebagai teman sma yang kau benci, aku kesini sebagai wu yifan selaku ceo dari Wu company, aku ingin menawarimu sekali lagi untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kami"

"tidak menyerah huh? Jawabanku akan tetap sama"

"jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan zitao-shi.. saya dengar anda baru saja bergabung di manajemen model ternama jadi saya kembali menawarkan kerjasama ini pada anda"

"saya akan tetap katakan tidak. Tidak sekarang, tidak besok atau sampai kapanpun"

"kenapa? Apa anda masih memiliki dendam kepada saya? Anda ingin saya berlutut di depan media dan mengakui apa yang saya lakukan dulu?"

"aku tidak suka seseorang mengungkit masa laluku!"

"kalau begitu setujuilah kerjasama ini agar saya tidak berpikiran macam-macam lagi" "bagaimana dengan bertaruh? Dengan basket misalnya?"

"masih tidak kapok huh!? Terakhir yang saya tau anda sangat payah bermain basket"

"mungkin saja hari ini tidak"

"jika aku menang, tidak akan lagi tawaran dari perusahaan anda, jangan pernah temui saya sebagai kris atau Mr Wu YIfan sekalipun. Selamanya"

"oke deal. Tapi jika aku menang dalam taruhan ini kau akan menandatangi kontrak ekslusif dengan kami. bagaimana?"

"oke deal"

Dengan cuaca yang mendung dan akan turun hujan tapi semangat keduanya bersinar terang seperti matahari. Menurut kris jika kali ini dia tidak berhasil maka dia akan mundur. Mundur dari kehidupan tao, menghilang untuk selamanya.

 **TBC**

 **Sepertinya bakalan ada 1 chapter lagi. Padahal niatnya Cuma twoshots.**


End file.
